


Bully Oneshots???

by tadseggs (spooky_leaves)



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Bullworth, Bullworth Academy, Eggs, Gen, Gord likes the word darling, Pasta, idk what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooky_leaves/pseuds/tadseggs
Summary: Bully Oneshots1. Boredom and Eggs2. Greaser Family Dinneridk what this is tbh...or if it'll go anywhere





	1. Boredom & Eggs

With a loud sigh, Gord stretched his legs over Pinky and closed his eyes in despair. "Oh Pinky, I'm so bored, whatever shall we do?"  
"You mean, whatever shall you do? I'm perfectly fine."  
"Darling, you've been on the same page for the last ten minutes, I highly doubt that you're reading anything." Pinky closed her book with small groan, marking her place with an Aquaberry bookmark, before turning around to face Gord leaving his feet on her lap. "Do you at least have any ideas on what to do?"  
"Well no, that's why I asked you."  
"Ughhh, Gord," she whined.  
"I'm sorry darling, but there really is nothing to do around here."  
"I guess you do have a point."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Ey Hal, get over here man,"  
"Whaddya want Vance,"  
"I'm bored, let's go bug some trust-fund-fairies, how about it huh?"  
"Sure, I ain't got nothin' better to do."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"DEAR GOD! IT'S ALL OVER MY WINDOW!" Startled, Pinky and Gord shot up from their chairs, Gord almost tripping when Pinky threw his legs from her lap.  
"Was that Tad?"  
They darted inside, and hurried their way to Tad's room. Gord, flung open the bedroom door, his jaw dropping at the sight before him. "Gord! Move out of the way," Pinky shoved him aside to see what ruffled Tad's feathers. "Oh Lord!" She exclaimed as she moved forward to the window. "How DISGUSTING!"

The once spotless window, now had egg splattered all over it.


	2. Greaser Family Dinner

Johnny smiled to himself as he looked at the saucepan in front of him, just five more minutes and it'd be done. Peanut hummed softly as he finished grating the cheese, "Johnny?"

"Yeah?"

"The pasta almost done?" 

"Five minutes.

The whole room buzzed with excitement, they had spent about two weeks saving up for the ingredients, and now they could finally show everyone what they'd been doing

"Alright, Larry remember-"

"I know, I know, Norton likes extra cheese, Lucky only eats plain pasta, Lola wants basil, Lefty's allergic to garlic, so don't give him any garlic bread and make sure to give Hal the same amount as everyone else, right?" Peanut recited, making sure to catch his breath again.

"Spot on."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
